


I Was A Total Dickwad

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, jeremy apologizes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Jeremys been feeling like shit since the SQUIP, he needed to apologize to Michael





	I Was A Total Dickwad

Michael. It was always Michael there for him. 

When Jeremy was alone at recess, he had met Michael. When Jeremy was bullied in 5th grade and pinned against a locker, it was Michael who came to his rescue. When Jeremy’s mom had gotten a divorce, Michael was at his side comforting him in a matter of minutes. When he took the SQUIP, when he needed to be warned, when he nearly destroyed the school, hell even at the hospital Michael was always there for him. 12 years, and Michael was still looking out for him. 

So to say that Jeremy felt bad for completely betraying the guy was a bit of an understatement. He spent his entire time waiting to be admitted out of the hospital thinking over his actions, finally free of the voice distracting his moral compass. He thought back to how he ignored Michael for months, how he willingly turned on optic nerve blocking, the party-

Jeremy cringed at that, it wasn’t a pleasant memory. Deep down inside of him he wanted to blame it on the SQUIP. Say that it was messing with his hormones or that was brainwashed but…he couldn’t excuse his actions. Not when he knew how much that’d hurt Michael, not when the SQUIP was off. Sure, it played a big part in his actions, but there was no escaping what he had done. 

The poor guy. And even after Jeremy straight up ignored his warning was a huge total dickwad to him? He still went to the play and saved his ass, hell, everyone’s ass! Michael was an ass saver! He hoped that these past few months hadn’t done too much damage to Michael, but he did know that…the guy wanted an apology. He told Jeremy himself at the play, and although the time was wrong, he had every right to want an apology. The apology Jeremy never got to give. 

“Son?” A voice snapped him out of his thoughts, “Are you alright?” 

Jeremy nodded, glancing up towards his dad with a smile, it was nice to see him trying so hard, “Yeah dad, just thinking.” 

He nodded, focusing back on the road. Jeremy pulled out his phone and messaged Michael. He knew what he needed to do. He asked if Michael could come over through his window, knowing that since he was grounded he wouldn’t be able to go over himself. Well…in all honestly Jeremy was pretty sure that if he tried to, he could get around the grounding. But…his dad was trying you know? He’d take this punishment, that was the least he could do. 

As they pulled into the drive way, Jeremy’s phone buzzed “okay.”, Jeremy cringed at the period. 

Now in the comfort of his house Jeremy decided to spend his time pacing in his room. You’ve got this Heere, let the boy know all this shit. Let it spill out like some kinda avalanche. But like…a nice avalanche. An avalanche of pillow fluff, but less suffocating. Ok just, don’t be a dick for once, and don’t fuck up. 

Jeremy jumped with a yelp when there was a knock on his window. Michael sat there, throwing up a weak peace sign and an awkward smile when Jeremy turned to face him. He unlocked the window, allowing the other to crawl in. 

Michael stretched and yawned, plopping down onto Jeremy’s bed, “What’s up dude, what did you want to talk about?”

“Uhm…” Jeremy sat down in a little desk chair he had for doing homework. He swirled around in it nervously, before turning to face Michael. His expression was serious. Serious enough to snatch Michael’s attention, once they got eye contact Michael sat up slowly, eyeing Jeremy carefully. 

“Jeremy? What’s wrong?”

Jeremy inhaled, exhaled, and tossed a flop of his hair out of his eye. Almost mechanically- as much as the idea of that scared him- he stood up and sat next to Michael on the bed. The dipped weight moved Michael’s body, letting the boy away as his big brown eyes stared with worry through his glasses. Jeremy placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Listen…I know that this won’t change anything but…god Michael I am…I am so sorry. For everything. You didn’t deserve anything that I did to you. None of it. I was a total dick and I did things that I can’t take back. I did things that were totally not okay and god you…you were there for me still…just know that I’m really sorry ok? You don’t have to forgive me, but you deserve an apology.”

Jeremy didn’t think he’d ever said so much so evenly, he managed to keep eye contact and his voice decently steady. He had to make sure his apology came out as sincere as it felt. Michael watched him with wide eyes before he smiled and wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s small torso. 

“You’re so stupid dude. I forgave you a while ago. How could I not?” He chuckled, then continued, “Besides this helped me realize some stuff about myself that I need to work on.”

Jeremy rubbed circles into Michael back, “Maybe…we can work on fixing some stuff wrong with us together?” 

Michael leaned further into Jeremy, closing his eyes, “Yeah…that sounds good. Thanks for apologizing” 

“Thanks for forgiving me, even though I was an ass.”

“And?”

“And I was a total dickwad.”

“And?”

“A little bitch.”

“And?”

“A lot of things!” He laughed, pulling away from the hug. “But I’m here now ok?” 

Michael smiled, both of them didn’t mention the tears that were forming in his eyes. “Don’t you mean, hee-”

“Don’t ruin the moment dude.”


End file.
